


Protect Me

by orphan_account



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band), Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Bad Boy Austin, Innocent Alan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan Ashby and Kellin Quinn were the best of friends. They were so close that people thought they were dating, which they aren't, but are gay. They liked their lives except for the fact that they get bullied. But they were some of the sweetest guys you'd ever meet. They were both shy, innocent, and afraid. That is until two new kids show up.</p><p>Austin Carlile and Vic Fuentes were best friends. But they were also very intimdating and they weren't afraid to fight for what they believe in. Austin being 6'4 and covered with tattoos helped him alot. That and he didn't take shit from anyone. Vic had his fists and words going for him. Together, on the first day at the new school earned them the bad boy title. And they decide to stand up for two kids who did nothing wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"C-Come on, Kellin," Alan says, tugging gently on his best friend's hand. "We have to go inside." It was their first day of school for them, their senior year, but Kellin was afraid. With good reason too. They had been bullied sine their freshmen year. And Alan was nervous too. But he managed to convince his best friend to enter and they enter timidly.

They had their heads down, backs hunched over, they didn't make eye- contact with anyone. They knew better. Their eyes would wander a bit to see if they'd bump into anyone, but that's about the only time they did. And even then, people moved out of their way because they didn't want to "catch their gay disease" as their biggest bully, John, said.

They reach their lockers, right beside the other's per request. They put in their combination that they have written down. They gently pull their lockers open and put away whatever materials they don't need for their first class. They had memorized their schedules the moment they got them through the mail. They had every class together, which wasn't a surprise. They were always very much alike.

They put away some of the books, before closing their lockers gently. "Ready?"

"No, not really, Kells." They nod, and walk hand-in-hand to their first class. They weren't dating, it was a source of comfort for them. Through he halls, they got a few shouts of "Fags" or "Homos" or "You'll burn in hell." They take a seat beside each other in the back of the class and take out what they need. Holding everything with the tip of their fingers, as if everything would break if you held them too tightly. Just like themselves, except they didn't notice. Everyone else did, and took advantage of it.

The class begins to fill with other students and as soon as they saw Kellin and Alan, they steered clear of them. Chatter and gossip filled the room. Everyone catching up with friends they hadn't talked to over the summer or barely saw. Finally the teacher walks in. "Good morning, class. I will be your AP Calculus teacher, Mr. Iero." And then he begins going expectations, rules, consequences. Stuff they've heard many times before.

The bell rings telling them their class is over and they begin trecking to their lockers, getting the other notebooks they might need for their next class. And again, a few slurs thrown at them, but they make it to their next class unharmed, just a little heartbroken. They take their usual seats in the back.

Their teachers all went through the same thing - expectations, rules, consequences. And their schedule was farely easy to remember - 

1) AP Calculus - Mr. Iero

2) AP Physics - Mr. Perry

Lunch

3) Art - Mr. Way

4) AP English - Mr. Dawson

Lunch was when the real gossip had started. Alan and Kellin were in line to grab the school's lunch when everyone in the building just stopped talking. Kellin and Alan kept going, though, because they were never ones to follow. They had kept talking about what they were excited about for this year. But when they laughed at their inside joke is when they noticed how quiet the cafeteria got.

They looked around and immediately began blushing when they noticed the attention was on them. Everyone stood gaping at them, and they didn't realize why until they turned around. They both gasped as they saw who was behind them.

It was two guys that they had never seen before. One was really tall and he towered over both of them. He was covered in tattoos and his hair spiked up. He had a nose ring, skinny jeans and a ripped tank top, Vans at his feet. Alan found himself blushing at seeing him. He quicly scurried away, pulling Kellin away after Kellin was done scrutinizing the other.

The other was tan, not as tall as the first, but taller than both of them none the less. He had the same outfit as the first, but nose piercing instead of ring. His hair was grown to his shoulders and you could see the muscle in his arms. Kellin felt weak around him, and he let Alan pull him away. The run out of lunch room into a nearby closet.

"That was scary," Alan whispers.

"I know, who were they?"

"I hope not more bullies, we have enough with John."

"I know, but have you noticed he hasn't bothered us today?"

"Yeah. Do you think he's up to something?"

"I hope not."

"Do you think they'd become friends with him?"

"... I don't know. Either way, it doesn't matter, we probably won't see much of them. Now, come on, time for class."

Alan opens the door just a bit and look out. The halls were empty, they walk out quietly and into their next class. And the day went by farely normally after that episode at lunch. They got glares from people, slurs, and a few pushes here and there, but they were fine and they thought that maybe thatbhad survived the day, but then the end of the day came.

Just as they were about to walk out the school doors and walk home together, someone pulls them back. They slammed onto the lockers and they both groan at the pain that shoots up their spines. They look up to see their attacker and see it's - no surprise - John. He smirking down at them and it was enough to give anyone nightmares. "Kelly, Ally, did you really think I'd let you off the hook today?"

They didn't answer, just stared at him terrified. He picks them both up. "Well, I was contemplating it, but decided against it." And he punches Alan in the gut. "Alan," Kellin gasps, trying to get to him. But then one of John's goons get to him and pull him back by his hair. He lands onto back and groans. They step on his chest and it knocks the breath out of him.

They didn't get to do much damage before someone is pulling John off of Alan. Alan gets up on shakey legs and turns to Kellin who was struggling to get up. He walks to him slowly, afraid of collapsing and begings to help him up. "You okay, Kells," he asks, in a small voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what about you?"

"My tummy kind of hurts, but I'll live." They grab their stuff and begin their treck home. They live beside each other, that being how they became friends. Kellin had moved down to California from Michigan when he was about five with his parents. And he was a small, cute kid. But he didn't know anyone.

The Ashby family had decided to invite the new family over for dinner to welcome them. And that's when the two little boys met. They hit it off immediately, getting along quickly. The first line said between them being, "You're hair looks like fire. That's cool." Alan had shown him his room and toys and they played until it was time for dinner. They sat beside each other at the dinner table, talking away.

They sticked together at school, being their own little clique. Their parents adored their friendship and treated both as their own. So both boys had two families. They were always welcome. And when they both came out to their parents, their parents had known along. Having known their boys were far too feminine to be normal. And they were accepted.

"Are sleeping over tonight," Alan asks, stopping in front of his yard.

"I think so. Just let me say hi to my parents and drop off my stuff and I'll be right over." Alan nods walking up to his front door. "Mommy," he calls.

"In the kitchen, sweetie!"

He walks into said room and pecks his mother's cheek. "How was school, Alan?"

"Good."

"And the bullies?"

"He got one punch in before someone pulled him off of me. Kellin and I left before we could find out who."

"Where did they hit you, baby?"

"My tummy."

"Oh, baby, put some ice on it." Alan walks to their fridge and pulls out a bag of ice from the freezer. He lifts his shirt and places it over the bruise. "Is Kellin coming over?"

"Yes. He just went to say hi to his parents."

"Okay. Just making sure on how much dinner I should make."

"I could always cook, Mommy." Which is true, he cooked dinner for the family sometimes. He even taught Kellin. He had learned from watching his mom. 

"I know, sweetie, but I haven't done it in a while." Alan nods and then he hears the front door opening. He looks at the hall and sees Kellin walking in with Alan's dad. "Daddy!"

"Hey, bud. How was school?"

"Fine."

"Kellin here was telling me about what happened. I'm just glad your okay. Are you sure you don't want us to call the school?"

"I'm sure, Daddy."

"Ok, buddy. Just let us know if you change your mind."

"Okay." He pulls on Kellin's hand passively and they walk up to his room. In his room, Alan turns on his radio and All Time Low comes on. "Are you excited for the school year?"

"I'm just waiting for it to be over!"

They both laugh, but they both new the hidden message behind that statement. The rest of the night went by like any other, they had dinner, watched movies, and finally went to sleep cuddling.

♪♪♪

"Yo, Vic, get up."

"I'm up, I'm up, fucking Christ. It's so God damn early."

"No shit, and we have school, so get up!"

Vic gets out of bed grumbling, but gets ready none the less and they drive off in their cars. They lived with their parents, but they had spent the night over at each other's house. They had gotten expelled from their last school for beating up a kid - homophobic one who had beat a gay kid - and they had to go to a new one for their last year. Not that they cared.

They reach the new school and ask a random girl where the office was. She obviously started flirting with them, but they just walked off once she told them where the office was. They let themselves in and walked up to a lady behind the desk. "Hi. We're Austin Carlile and Vic Fuentes and we need our schedules," Austin said, coolly.

"Ah, yes. Your last school warned us about you."

"Great," Vic began with obvious fake enthusiasm. "Now give us our stupid schedules."

She scowls, but hands them what they asked for. They walk out and begin stalking towards their first class. They weren't very advanced in school for the simple fact that they couldn't care less about school. It was pointless. So you graduate? Go to college? What about after? You're stuck working for the rest of your life. Did all that school really lead up to that?

The first day of school was a bore, except for lunch. They walked into the cafeteria and everyone stopped talking, well, everyone but two certain boys. They kept chatting away, enjoying their lives until they noticed everyone else had stopped talking. Austin nudges Vic and they walk to stand behind them. The boys didn't notice anything out of thenordinary until later. They had looked around and began blushing.

But Austin was too focused on the ginger. Just something about him drew Austin in. He was small and petite, he held himself curled in with no confidence and fear. He had red feiry hair. Austin can't really see his face because he was turned around, but then he does face him and the ginger gasps.

Austin probably did too, he doesn't know. But the ginger was beautiful. He had big, round brown eyes that stared up at him in fear. His tiny mouth opened a bit, gaping at him. A cute little button nose, round cheeks, eye-lashes that went on forever. He was perfect. But before Austin could say anything, he was pulling his friend away with him. They ran out of the cafeteria.

For the rest of the day, the ginger was on his mind. He couldn't - didn't want to - focus on the school work. His mind kept going to back to the ginger looking up at him. And Austin found he liked the way he looked from that angle. Yes, he was having dirty thoughts. But something told him, the ginger wouldn't be up for that. At least not with someone he just met. And either way, Austin was fine with that.

It was finally time to leave that hell hole and just as Austin and Vic were leaving, they see the ginger and his friend getting beat up. Austin drops his bag and walks over there, pulling the idiot off of the ginger before throwing a punch. He beat up the guy and whispered in his ear, "If I ever see you bothering them again, I'll do much worse." Then he turns to Vic and they both begin walking in the direction the boys were in before realizing they were no longer there.

Austin didn't even get his name.


	2. Chapter Two

"What's for lunch," Alan asks Kellin as they enter the cafeteria. "I'm not sure. I think it's burgers." They get in line and as they get closer to the food, they see Kellin was right. There were burgers. Alan loved food, if he could, he'd marry it. Who needs love when food is always there for you, am I right? He gets his tray, asking for a burger with a smile to the lunch ladies who smiled back in return. See, they're nice. I don't get why everyone says they're witches.

He and Kellin walk to their table in the back of the cafeteria and begin eating. "So, what do you think of John not bothering us at all?"

"I honestly don't know. Do you think it has anything to do with yesterday, Kells?"

"Not - " but he gets cut off when someone sits beside each of them. Alan turns to look at who the person was and sees it was the guy from the cafeteria yesterday. He swallows nervously, but gives the person a confused, "Hello?"

"How much does the polar bear weigh?"

"What?"

"Enough to break the ice." But Alan just stared blankly. "I'm just kidding. Hey, princess," he replies, coolly, taking a sip from his Monster. Alan's confused stare intensifies. "My name's Alan."

"Alan? Hmmm, nah, I prefer princess. Ginger princess." And there wasn't any teasing behind it, the boy - no, man - was serious about calling Alan princess, it wasn't an insult. "Well, alright. May I know your name?"

"Austin. Austin Carlile. Might want to remember that for when I have you screaming my name." Alan begins blushing and stuttering, trying to tell him that won't happen. "What? I - I don't - No - I just... I'm sorry?"

"Aw, princess, are you still a virgin?"

"I-I don't see how that is any of your business."

"I'd like to know whether my future boyfriend is a virgin or not."

"Fu-Future boyfriend?!"

"Yes, princess. Speaking of - what's the deal with you and Big Eyes?" Austin asks, nodding his head at Kellin. Alan was surprised to a jealous tone in his voice.

"He's my best friend. Has been since I was five."

Austin's glare stops and he smirks, "Perfect. Ever had boyfriend before, princess?"

"... No."

"Ever been kissed?"

"... Not on the lips."

"So you're virgin, then?"

"... Yes, but I fail to see what that has to do with anything."

"Because, princess," Austin says as he leans in into Alan's neck. He stops at his ear and whispers, "I'm going to take every ounce of innocence you have. I promise," he purrs and Alan flushes a deep shade of red. He scoots away from Austin and into Kellin who apparently had done the same. "Don't be scared, princess. I promise I won't hurt you when it happens... much." Alan gets up hurriedly.

"Well, it was... an experience meeting you, but I just remembered I have to ask my teacher a question. Bye, Austin and his friend." Then he dumps his trash and runs out of the cafeteria. That was strange... was that flirting? No, it couldn't possibly be. Nobody has ever liked me like that. He shakes the thoughts away and waits for Kellin to aplear since they never go anywhere without each other.

But not a moment too soon, Kellin arrives. They hold hands and walk together to class. On the way there, Alan can't help but feel someone glare at their intertwined hands.

They take their usual seats. And everyone starts entering and taking their seats. "Okay, class. Today, we will be starting a project." The class begins chatting and getting hyped. Art projects were always the best since they were always the most deep. "Now, now, before you start getting excited, let me finish. The project will be due at the end of the semester, but only because of how much of you will have to be in it.

You will draw me something that represents you. How you feel, what makes you happy, why, when it started, what inspired you. And you will have to describe it to me. It can be in any form of art because I know not all of you use the same techniques or have the same abilities. But you will have to present it and we will have little projects here and there. I will give some class times to work on it every once and a while, but it will mostly be a home project. Any questions?" No one raised their hand.

"Alright, this is the only full class you'll have to come up with ideas. You may begin." Alan and Kellin turn to face each other. "Any ideas?"

"No. I may draw a cat. I really do love cats. But I want it to be deeper, with more meaning."

"I get it, but I have no ideas either." Alan sets his lips in a thin line, thinking. Hmmm. But he couldn't come up with anything. He and Kellin spend the rest of class trying to come up with something. And at the end, Mr. Way calls him back.

"Yes, sir?"

"I saw you were having trouble coming up with an idea."

"Yes, sir. I want my project to actually have some value. And it's a lot harder than I thought it'd be."

"It's supposed to be. If someone has no trouble coming up with an idea, it's not coming from the heart. If you just throw something together, there's no reason for you to even try. How I see it, if you don't enjoy what you're doing, then you shouldn't be doing it. That's why I gave until the end of the semester, so you guys have time to think. Now go on and head to your next class." Alan smiles and walks out, saying a small goodbye and heads to his next class with Kellin who had waited for him.

The next class wasn't uneventful. They just talked about grammar and Alan was almost asleep. Don't get him wrong, Mr. Dawson was great, but grammar is so boring to learn and Mr. Dawson himself even admitted to it being boring to teach as well. But finally, his suffering was over and it was time to go home. Him and Kellin walk out, holding hands and begin walking towards the front of the school.

"Hey, princess," Alan hears someone call. He turns around and sees Austin walking towards them. Alan speaks when Austin is standing in front of them. "Listen, it was nice meeting you, but I would appreciate if you left me alone, please," he says in that kind tone that he has. And turns away, beginning to walk again.

"Aw, princess, that's no way to talk to the person that saved you from getting beat up yesterday." And Alan tenses up, he turns back to face Austin, his eyes widen in shock. "That was you?"

"Yes. And I thought you said Big Eyes isn't your boyfriend." Alan frowns at his harsh tone.

"He isn't."

"Then why are you holding hands," Austin snaps. And something in Alan did too. Who was Austin to judge what Alan did with his life? He didn't Alan's motives, nor why he does what he does. And he was sure as hell about to let him know that.

"Because when you get beat up for no apparent reason except that people don't like you for your sexuality. When all you feel is pain and unwanted. When you just need a hug. When no one stands up for you and you're all alone, you need all the comfort you can get! And that's what Kellin and I get from holding hands - comfort!" By then, Austin's stance softened and he reaches out to pull Alan into a hug.

"I'm sorry, princess. But I want you to know that you're not alone, you're with me. You're not alone anymore." Alan sighs and pulls back. "Thank you."

"One more thing, princess."

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about going out with me on Friday?"

"Sure?"

"Great. You me at six."


	3. Chapter Three

"Au-Austin!" Austin pounded harder into him at hearing him say that. Alan was underneath him, withering in pain and pleasure. "Faster, Aus, faster," Alan said, his voice so broken with pleasure that it send waves of lust all over Austin. He wanted this, needed it. Austin complies, giving his own moan of agreement. Alan felt wonderful around him. So tight, so warm.

He thrusts deeper into Alan, probably hitting his prostate since Alan's back arches off the bed. "There, hit there again!" Austin complies doing just what his ginger princess asks of him. "God, Alan, you don't know how hot you are," he whispers in his ear. "Aust, I-I'm close, fuck, fuck me harder," Alan groaned. Austin had a steady rhythm going, and he had Alan begging for more with each thrust. "I'm close, too, princess." But he turns them around and Alan was now riding him.

Austin almost came at that image. His princess bouncing on his long, hard, erection. His dick disappearing inside of Alan. Alan clenching around. "Jesus, princess," he moans. Alan moans as he hits his prostate and he feels his stomach clenching near the bottom. "Au-Aust, I-I'm cumming."

"Me too, princess," he groans.

"Oh, God, fill me up, Austin." But right before Austin could do just that...

He wakes up with jump and groans when he realizes it was all a dream. A really great dream, but a dream none the less. He covers his face with his hand and groans. "Fuck, princess, you don't know what you do to me," he whispers to no one. His hand goes under his sheets and he goes under his underwear to his hard and erect length. He begins pumping it from base to tip and muffles a moan.

But he couldn't get himself to cum, so he changed his hand to Alan's small petite hand and he feels himself getting closer to the edge. He imagines Alan replacing his hand with his small mouth and taking all of him inside and sucking him so hard and fast. He imagines Alan down on his knees, his big wide innocent eyes staring up at him, teasing him. The familiar stomach clench happens. "Fuck," he groans as he explodes all over his underwear.

He grabs a random shirt and begins cleaning himself with it before throwing it somewhere in his room, getting out of bed and walking to his bathroom. He removes his underwear and gets in under the showerhead and turns on the water. He stands there, just thinking of where he'll take Alan tomorrow. The water running down his body, over every tattoo.

Where to take him? Where to take him? He contemplated it, thinkong of every single cliché date. Dinner and a movie? No. Carnival? None in town. Picnic? Eh, it's not over done, maybe. Warped Tour? I wish. I don't know his music taste. He thinks about it as he gets ready for school that day.

He sees his dad in the kitchen. He never did get along with his dad, and now without his mother, it was worse. They were always fighting. Austin did love his father, and his father did love him, but they never did see eye to eye. He was hoping to walk by unnoticed, but his dad noticed him. "Austin, would you like some breakfast?"

He was ready to decline, ready to tell him he was going to eat with some friends, ready to give some bullshit excuse. But as he sees his father's expression, so hopeful, he couldn't break his father like that. His dad really was trying, and he guessed he could try as well. It's what his mother would have wanted. His father was all he had left, anyway. "Sure, dad." His dad gives him a surprised look, but then it turned to a smile. "Great. Is bacon and eggs fine?"

"Yeah." Austin places his keys on the counter and takes a seat on one of the stools. "Hey, dad. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," his dad answered as he served Austin a plate.

"Do you have any ideas for a date?" His father stops his actions and turns to face his son. "You're taking someone out on a date? Boy or girl?" Surprise evident in his tone. His son had always had one night stands, fake girls for girlfriends, douches for boyfriends, and in the end, he had never once cared enough to give them a proper date. But now he did.

"Yes. Boy. And I want it to be special, but not one of those stupid cliché dates either. So can you help?"

His father nods as he hands him his plate. "Yeah, I have the perfect idea as well." And his dad spends all of breakfast telling Austin his idea, and as Austin heard it, he knew it would be a good idea. It matched Alan so well. Alan did remind him of a kitten anyway.

"Thanks, dad, but I have to get to school now. Bye, love you," he calls as he leaves through his front door. His father smiles, "Love you too," and Austin closes the door. His father sighs happily. "Oh, Austin. This boy is already changing you for the better and you didn't even notice." And he was referring to how Austin hadn't told him he loved him since his mother died a year ago. He shakes his head happily and prepares to go to work.

Austin pulls into the school's parking lot and sees Vic with Alan and Big Eyes. Austin knew his name wasn't Big Eyes, but he hadn't payed any attention to him. He only cared for Alan. "Princess," he calls walking towards them. Alan turns to look at him and smiles, "Oh, hello."

"Hey, Vic," he says, nodding towards him. Vic nods in return. Big Eyes smiles at him and waves. He nods back. "Hey, Big Eyes. Or should I say Rainbow Eyes?"

"Just Kellin is fine." He shrugs. "Your choice. So, princess, you excited for tomorrow?"

"I guess."

"What's tomorrow," Vic asked. "I asked princess here on a date and he said yes."

"Already? Wow, you sure didn't waste any time." They both chuckle.

Alan checks his watch, "We should head to class, the bell's about to ring." Austin nods and sees Alan and Kellin hold hands as they walk ahead of them into the building. He knew the reasoning behind it, but he still couldn't help but feel jealous. He watched as his princess and Kellin talked away.

"I think I like him," Vic says, suddenly. Austin turns to look at him. "Who? It better not be Alan."

"Yes, Austin, I like your Ginger Princess because I so want to die at your hands," Vic says, sarcastically. Austin rolls his eyes at him. "No, you idiot, I don't like Alan. I like Kellin."

"Ask him out," Austin shrugs.

"I don't know if he likes me."

"That doesn't matter. Not with these two. They'll say yes to be nice. I'm positive Alan doesn't like me like that, but he's sweet. He wouldn't want to hurt my feelings by saying no. So ask him. I promise he'll say yes."

"Alright, I'll do it. But if he says no, I will kill you." Austin was about to retort, but as he looks at Alan he sees both him and Kellin being cornered by a group of jocks. "Hold that thought, Vic," he says, walking over there. He steps in front of Kellin and Alan and towers over the jocks. "Is there a problem here?" He asks, menacingly.

"No, no problem at all. We're just talking with our friends here," one says nervously. I guess word spreads fast here. He raises an eye-brow and turns to face Alan. "Is that true, princess," he asks, gently. He sees Alan's eyes shoot nervously to the jocks before he nods. "You don't need to lie, princess." Alan stares at him, bashfully. "It's not a lie. Tino, Phil, Aaron, and Shay are nice, but their friends aren't."

Austin nods. He grabs Alan's hand gently and pulls him beside him. "Which ones are the one's you named?" Alan points them out and Austin stares at each one of them. They seemed nice enough. He nods at them and they nod back. Austin sees from his peripheral vision Vic and Kellin talking and Kellin bashfully nodding. I guess Vic did ask him out. "Come on, princess. I'll walk you to class."

"I don't want you to be late to class," he says.

"It's fine. I don't care."

"You should," Alan mumbles, but he drops it. They stay silent, but then Austin does something that surprised even himself. He grabbed Alan's hand and interlocked their fingers. Alan stared at him in shock, his beautiful brown eyes wide. But he finally gets passed it and smiles at Austin. God, that smile is going to be the death of me. What he didn't understand was how Alan could be so happy with all that happens to him.

The reach Alan's class and Alan removes his hand from Austin's grasp. He stops at the doorway and turns to smile and wave before entering. Kellin follows, smiling at both of them. Austin's heart was beating harder in his chest and he thought it would combust. He had never felt like this before.

"I know, dude. I know. I feel the same," Vic says. "Come on, let's get to class." And the walk to class in awe. It was obviously lovestruck awe.

The rest of the day, school went by normally. Except for the fact that Austin had taken it upon himself to memorize Alan's schedule in the few days he's known him, so he waited for Alan (and Kellin with Vic) outside his classroom to walk him to the next. That way people will know that Alan is protected and if they mess with him. Well, Austin hopes God looks away.

They walk together to lunch, Alan and Kellin happily walking with two of the already most feared people at school. People gaped at them all the time as they walked together. Some stared in shock, others in jealousy. One of whom was walking towards their lunch table. Alan had been chatting to Austin about how much he loves cats when she comes up to them.

"They're so cute, though. So small, fluffy, innocent. They're so warm and they purr when they like you. I remember one time a cat had licked my nose and I held it to my chest and it purred! I want one of my own, but my parents said I have to buy it myself. I begged them for one for my birthday, but they said  - " he gets cut off.

"Hello," the girl purred, leaning over the table, exposing her cleavage. "Hi," Alan says in a chirpy voice. She rolls her eyes at him making him slouch and blush. Austin looks at his ginger princess who's happy mood completely vanished and he was now eating quietly. He frowned before turning to glare at the girl who didn't even notice.

"May I help you," he asked, trying to keep his anger contained.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering why you were sitting with these two fags when you could be sitting with us," she says, gesturing to a table full of bunch of other whores who giggled and waved at them. Austin's glare intensified as she called Alan (and Kellin) a faggot. Alan had slouched deeper into his seat and when he looked at Kellin, he saw the same thing. He even saw Vic practically seething.

"What's your name," he asked.

"Hayley."

Austin smirks, "Ah, the typical name of a whore. Listen, thanks for the unappealing offer, but I'd rather pass. I'd much rather hang out with someone who's as pure as they come than a walking STD. Thanks. Now leave," he deadpanned. Alan gaped at him and smacked his arm.

"Austin! That was rude. Apologize," he says, looking at the girl who stared in shock at being turned down and insulted.

"What? But she insulted you!"

"That doesn't matter. It's called being a gentleman and the bigger person."

"He's right," Kellin chirps in. Austin rolls his eyes but turns to face the girl - Hayley.

"I'm sorry, Hayley... For telling you the truth about yourself. Now leave." Hayley gasps again and glares before leaving. Alan sighed. "Austin, that was mean."

"Yeah, I know. Now come on, eat, lunch is almost over." Alan does as told and finishes eating a minute before the bell rings. He makes means to grab his bag, but Austin grabs it for him and throws it over his shoulder. Alan raises an eye-brow. "I'll carry it. You throw away your trash." Alan nods.

When he's done, he asked for his bag, but Austin said he'll carry it for him to his next class. Alan had sighed, knowing there was no getting Austin to change his mind. "Okay, let's go," he says, catching up to Kellin and Vic. Austin follows after, not really bothering with running like Alan did. Plus, it gave him a good show of Alan's ass and how his hips moved. They moved in a very sensual manner, Alan not even noticing. They moved kind of like a girl's, but not. It was just so, so... Alan.

He gives Alan his bag back once they reach his class. Then he walks to his next class with Vic. Ah, music class. The only class his actually enjoyed with Mr. Lucker. He was a pretty chill teacher, but he could be a dick if he needed. Which is why Austin respected him more than his other teachers.

"Alright, class, today's assignment is to compose a song, no words, just an instrumental with any instrument you want. You have the whole class period, but the last thirty minutes will be to present. Go get to it."

Austin and Vic walk to the guitars. "Any ideas for yours," Austin asks. "Nah, not with a guitar anyway. I think I might do piano." Austin shrugs. "Go for it. But I'm sticking with guitar." Vic nods and walks to the piano. Austin keeps strumming random cords until he finds tune he likes. Ok, good, progress. Now for the rest of it. He keeps strumming until something sounds good. Then he wrote it down.

He finally finished his song just as Mr. Lucker said it was time to start presenting. "Any volunteers?" No one raised their hand.

"Alright, Fowler, go on up." The Fowler kid groans, but grabs a guitar and plays his song. Austin had to admit he was good. And looks like Mr. Lucker agreed as well. "Very good, Jack. What is it called?"

"The Best There Ever Was."

"Very good."

Jack nods and places the guitar back to where he found it then takes his seat. Mr. Lucker picks another random student.

Finally, he picked on Austin. Austin walks up, grabbing a guitar along the way. He begins playing the acoustic guitar from beginning to end beautifully. "What's it called, Austin?"

"I don't know," he says, shrugging, not giving a shit. Mr. Lucker gives him an unimpressed look. "Fine. The Calm, that's what it's called."

"Fitting name." Austin shrugs and takes his seat. Then it was Vic's turn. And he begins playing the piano. It was soothing song and Austin had to give credit to his friend, it was really good. And he finishes. "Well done, Vic, what's it called?"

"Stay Away From My Friends." Mr. Lucker nods. And then the bell rings. "Alright, class, we'll finish the rest next class. You are dismissed." Austin and Vic begin walking to Alan and Kellin's last class. "Time to go home, princess," he says as he sees Alan and Kellin waiting for them.

They walk to the parking lot. "Need a ride, princess?"

"No, thank you," Alan shakes his head. "We can walk." Before Austin could reply, Vic speaks up. "I have to go, Mike's waiting for me at my car. Bye, Alan, Austin." He pecks Kellin's cheek, "Bye, Kellin." Then he walks off to where his car was and see someone leaning against it, probably Mike. Kellin was blushing.

"Are you sure, you don't want a ride? It could help so I know where to go to pick you up tomorrow."

"Oh, alright. Come on, Kellin." They walks behind Austin to his car. Then they get in the back seat. "Where to, princess?" And Alan gives him his address. Austin begins driving toward his street and he stops in front of his house. Austin is surprised to see Kellin get off with Alan, but then he sees them walk to two different houses right beside each other. Of course they live beside each other.

He puts his car into reverse, but he sees Alan exiting his house and walking to him. He turns off his car and gets out, meeting Alan halfway. "Would you like to stay for dinner? My parents want to meet the person taking me out on date, who saved me, and who drove me home."

"Tell them tomorrow, after the date, I'll meet them." Alan nods smiling before leaning up and pecking Austin's cheek. He pulls back blushing and looks at him bashfully through his eye-lashes. "Bye, Austin, have nice night," then he's walking back inside his house. Austin gets in his car and finally breaks into a grin. He kissed me.

He drives home and when he enters his house, he was still smiling. "What's got you in such a happy mood? Is it that boy?" His dad asked him as soon as he sees him. Austin nods, "Yeah, dad. His parents want to meet me tomorrow."

"Ooh, trying to make a good impression."

"Shut up, dad," he says, playfully smiling at his father.

"I want to meet him. What's his name?"

"Alan. You'd really like him. He's so nice, gentle. He's accepting of everyone even they're dicks to him. I don't know. There's just something about him." He sighs in a trance and his father smirks. But Austin snaps out of it. "Well, goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight, Austin." And as Austin begins walking upstairs. What if they don't like me? Most parents don't like me when they see I have tattoos and nose piercing. Shit! He jumps into his bed and sighs. He really wants Alan's parents to like him. He knows he's going to marry Alan in the future and he wants Alan's parents blessings.


	4. Chapter Four

Alan got up like he did every morning. Except something felt... different and he couldn't pinpoint what it was. He got dressed, ate breakfast, and walked to school with Kellin, but still something was different than any other days.

He talked with Kellin until Vic came up to them with Austin. "Princess, you ready for tonight?" And oh, that's why today felt different. It's my first date. "Yeah, I guess," he replied, giving Austin a small smile. Austin smirked before grabbing him by the waist and pulling him closer. He leans in and whispers in Alan's ear, "I liked the kiss yesterday." Alan begins blushing and tries to move away, but Austin's grip just tighten.

"Don't be embarrassed, princess, we'll eventually do things worse than that." Alan freezes and as Austin looks at him, he sees just how red Alan was. "P-Please s-stop."

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. By the way, wear anything comfortable, but not baggy."

"Where are you taking me?"

"'Tis a surprise."

Alan pouts and Austin almost caved in at just how cute Alan looked, he had his bottom lip out, his eyes bigger than usual, and his rosy pink cheeks. Luckily he was saved by the bell. "Look at that, time for class, come on. I'll walk you."

The rest of the way went by normally. Austin always met up with Alan, walked him to his next class, and they had lunch together. Since they were in high school, they got out at 2:15 pm and that gave Alan four hours to get ready.

Kellin was currently laying on his bed, flipping through a magazine while Alan looked through his clothes calmly and gently. He was in no rush and Austin had said to look for something comfortable. He could always wear jeans and a band shirt. It was weird, he'll admit, that someone so quiet loved music so loud like Nirvana, or Metallica, or Kiss. Slipknot. He'd go with that.

He lays it on the bed so that at the 5:30, he can simply change into it. "Kellin?"

"Yes," a soft voice replies.

"When's your date with Vic?"

"Tomorrow."

"Do you know where he's taking you?"

"He won't tell me." They both laugh quietly. "Let's go see what my parents are up to."

"Alright." They walk downstairs and see Alan's parents running about, trying to make sure everything looked good for when Austin showed up. His mother was the first to notice him. "Ah, there he is. I just can't believe my babies are both going on dates."

"My date's actually tomorrow," Kellin tells her, smiling. She smiles back. "I'm so happy for you both. I can't wait to meet the fellow that has the honor of taking you on your first date. It's about time someone realized the diamond you are."

"Thank you, mom."

"Yep. I also need to meet him to make sure he'll treat my son alright," Alan's dad says. Alan chuckle, bumping into his father's side. "Stop," he whines.

"Alright, but would you guys mind helping us clean?"

"Not at all. But can we play music?" Kellin responds.

"Sure, you know where the radio's at." Kellin walks over and places a cd he had in his bag. A voice Alan immediately recognized as Kellin's comes out of the speakers. I always knew he had a beautiful voice. It was a soft song with very beautiful lyrics. "Kellin," Alan begins. "What's the name of the song?"

"Scene Two - Roger Rabbit." And Alan raises an eye-brow in questioning.

"Hey, don't question my choices. It fits," Kellin defends. That's when Alan's parents come in. "Wait, Kellin, you wrote this?" He nods bashfully.

"And you're the one singing?" He nods again, and Alan's mom rushes to his side and pinches his cheek. "My other baby is so talented, right, Anthony?"

"He is, Amy," Alan's dad replies.

Alan smiles but begins cleaning until 5:00 when he takes a shower. He changes into the outfit he had picked out and ruffles his hair with the towel until it's somewhat dry. Then Kellin walks in. "Are you almost ready, he should be here any minute." Alan nods.

"I'm nervous."

Kellin smiles sadly. "I know. But be excited - this is your first date. And with a good-looking guy. Come on. Any guy should consider themselves lucky for just knowing you." Alan smiles and hugs him close.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Then the doorbell rings. They walk downstairs hand in hand to see Alan's parents smiling and talking with Austin who was at ease when he realized Alan's parents were not going to judge him based on his appearance. Why is he not surprised this is Alan's family?

His whole drive here, he was worried they wouldn't like him for his tattoos or his piercing. But no, they just welcome him in, smiling. They asked him about himself and not once did they give him a judgeful glance. Now he knew why Alan was so nice: Because his whole family is.

He sees Alan and Kellin descending the stairs together. He tries to keep his jealousy at bay and smiles at them. As soon as Alan sees him, he blushes but gives Austin a small smile. They walk to the front door and Alan kisses his mother on the cheek. "Bye, mom."

"Bye, sweetie. Have fun. By, Austin."

"Bye, Mrs. Ashby. I'll try to have him by 11:00."

"Oh, it's fine. Take as long as you need." Austin nods, smiling. He walks them to his car and opens the door for Alan who gets in smiling. Then he walks to his door. He begins driving. "You're parents are really nice."

"Thank you. I think they really liked you."

"I liked them. On my way to your house, I thought about how they might've judged my tattoos." And Alan lets out a soft chuckle. It was the most beautiful thing Austin had ever heard. Soft, but loud enough for it to count as a chuckle. "No, my parents wouldn't judge anyone on that. Especially someone I'm dating. They would just judge on how well you treat me."

Austin nods. "Then your parents have good traits and they passed them onto you." Before Alan can respond, Austin parking the car and turning off the ignition. He gets out of the car and walks to Alan's side and opens the door for him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Then he takes Alan's hand in his and they walk to the front of the building. And Alan begins smiling wide as he reads the name. He turns to look at Austin. "You brought me to a petting zoo?"

"Yep. You remind me of little baby animals, so why not?"

Alan blushes but hugs Austin close. "Thank you." As they - Austin - pay to enter, Alan can't contain his excitement. Finally they enter and Alan immediately runs to the baby animals. "Oh, my Gosh. You're so cute. Yes you are. Yes you are," he coos to the baby bunny in his arms. Austin can't help but smile at seeing Alan so happy. Then he gets an idea.

He takes out his phone and takes a picture. Alan gently places the bunny down and walks to a baby sheep who immediately nuzzles Alan's hand which makes him smile. Austin takes another picture. This was just a cuteness overload. But then Austin feels something pulling on his jacket. He turns to look and sees it's a baby goat, chewing on his jacket. "Hey!" Some people turn to look at him, including Alan. Alan begins laughing. And Austin realized maybe if this is making Alan, it won't be so bad.

Then Alan walks to him and pushes the baby goat away gently, but the goat rubs into his side and Alan chuckles. He rubs its' head. Austin takes another picture. All of a sudden, Alan gets on his knees and the baby goat gets closer to him. Alan sits criss-crossed. Then more animals start coming towards him, but the one animal that stood out was the kitten.

Alan gasps and gently pulls the kitty into his arms. "Hi, kitty," he coos. The kitten meows and then begins purring in Alan's embrace. Austin takes another picture. He looks through all of them and realized he prefered the one of Alan with the animals surrounding him and the kitten in his arms and he sets it as his home screen wallpaper. He smiles. Then Alan looks up and smiles at him and he takes another picture. That one would be his lock screen wallpaper.

Alan immediately sets the kitten down and gets up, rushing to Austin's side. "Let me see it," he says and Austin shows it to him as his wallpaper. Alan blushes. "Did you take more?" Austin nods and shows them to Alan. By the time he was done, Alan was a crimson red.

"Why?"

"Because you look cute, princess."

"Shhh," Alan says. "Stop talking. I can only take so much."

"Learn to take a compliment, princess."

"You'll give me an ego."

"Well, I would hope so." And then Alan just stared. He just looked at Austin, a small smile presented on his lips. "What," Austin asks. Alan just shakes his head, smiling. His eyes shone with happiness. "Nothing, it's just, you're a lot nicer than I'd thought you'd be. This is going to sound horrible, but I had fit you into the stereotype of people with tattoos.

But you're much nicer than you seem. Obviously, you can hold your own in a fight, but you're also a big teddy bear," and then Alan hugs him. Austin was caught off guard for a second, but as soon as it passes, he's hugging Alan back. To him, Alan fit perfectly in his arm, the perfect frame. Alan pulls back and Austin lets go reluctantly. But Alan didn't move from Austin's arms just pulled back to face Austin to smile at him.

"How about dinner now?"

"That'd be great," Alan replies. They leave hand in hand. They walk to his car and begin their to a small diner down the road. It was small and cozy and it seemed perfect to Alan. They sit at a booth and wait for a waiter. One walks up to them.

"Hello and good evening, tonight I'll be your waiter. My name is Tony. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Alan smiles at him, "Yes, can I just have water?" Tony nods.

"I'll take a Coke," Austin says. Tony writes it down. "Alright. I'll have those out shortly." Then he walks away and they begin to look through the menu. "Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we share a dish?"

"Of course, if you want."

"Thank you." And Austin just fell harder. Austin kept staring at Alan as Alan looked through the menu until he found something they could share. "Austin, how do you feel about sharing a pasta dish? It's beef-stuffed ravioli covered in cheese."

"That sounds fine." He smiles, "Great."

Tony returns with their drinks. "Alright, do you know what you want to order or do you need more time?"

"We're ready," Austin says. Tony nods and takes out his notepad. "We'll be sharing a dish and we'll be taking the Le Tour de Italy," Alan answers, smiling at him. The very smile that drew Austin in. Once Tony leaves, Austin speaks up. "Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yes. I really enjoyed the petting zoo. Thank you for taking me," Alan mumbles shyly causing Austin to smile. "It was my pleasure. But after this, I take you home, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, but how would you feel about doing this again sometime?" Alan raises his head in surprise. He looks into Austin's eyes and sees sincerity. Austin smiles warmly. "Yeah," he whispers, "I'd like that."

"Great, but by the way, before I take you home, can we stop by my house?"

"Okay." Before they could the conversation going, Tony returns with their food and a side of breadsticks. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you," Alan responds smiling, and Tony smiles back and then leaves. Austin takes his fork and grabs one of the ravioli and sticks it out to Alan who blushes but eats it anyway, then smiles. Austin then feeds himself.

The dinner went by quietly, but it was comfortable, Alan had never felt more at peace. And then, the food was all gone. Jesus, Alan can eat... that's adorable. Austin pays and they get into his car. Austin beginning the drive to his house.

They reach his normal house and walk inside. "Dad," he calls.

"Yeah," his dad calls back.

"Come here! I need you to meet someone!" And Alan gave him a confused look. Next thing you know, a middle-aged man is running down the stairs at full speed and stops in front of them. "You're Alan?!" He nods.

"Austin never shuts up about you! Although, he never did mention that you were a ginger. I think he has a thing for red-heads because when he was a little kid, he always said he'd marry Ariel. And both of you are red-heads. But anyway. Welcome, welcome. I've been dying to meet the boy that has stolen my son's heart. I'm Robert, this doofus's dad." Austin glares, but his dad ignores it.

"Nice to meet you," Alan tells him, shooting him his smile.

"Oh my, you have a beautiful smile. That was what made fall in love with Austin's mom - her smile. When someone has a beautiful smile, they have a beautiful personality. Tell me about yourself," Austin's dad says, leading him to the living room.

"Thank you, but there's not much to tell."

"I'm sure that's not true. Go on now, what's your favorite animal?"

"A cat! Meow! They're just so cute with their little whiskers, and their little ears. The purring, when they curl into a ball on you stomach! They're so small and fluffly - " and he began to animately about cats. Nothing else, just cats for the next fifteen minutes.

"You're cute, Alan. I like you. And I can see why my son does as well. You are always welcome here."

"Thank you, Mr. Carlile," Alan replies, shyly.

"Just Robert is fine." Alan nods.

"Well, this has been great, but I need to take Alan home now."

They all get up, "Alright, boys. Drive safely."

"I will, dad, don't worry," then they're walking out the door. "I like your dad," Alan says.

Austin smiles, "Yeah, I do too."

"Hey, Aust, where was your mom? Your dad mentioned her, but she wasn't there." And Austin's throat closes up. He feels tears coming, but he holds them back. It's been a year since he's talked about it.

"Oh, uh, she died last year." The air grew quiet until Alan places his hand over Austin's. Austin turns to look at him. "You'll be okay. It gets better, it always gets better. Life will never put you through more than you can handle." Alan picks Austin's hand up and a places a kiss on his knuckles, smiling as he pulled away. Austin knew he was in love.

He stops the car when they reach Alan's house. "Bye, Austin. I had fun." He gets out of the car and Austin follows. He pulls on Alan's hand and turns him around and leans down...

Only to place a kiss on Alan's forehead. He pulls back and smiles. "Good night, Alan. I'll let you know when our next date is."

"Good night, Aust. Drive safely." Austin lets him go and he walks to his front door, but not before turnin and smiling at Austin. Then he enters his home and Austin drives away, with a real, genuine smile for the first time in a year.


	5. Chapter Five

"Where are we going this time?"

It had been a week since Austin and Alan's last date, and they were on their second. Vic and Kellin's date went great and they're dating now, but obviously they're are taking things slow due to Kellin's wishes. After Vic's date, he had called up Austin.

"Aust." He had paused to take a breath.

"I think I love him." Austin had chuckled silently, already knowing he felt the same with Alan. There was just something about how sweet and kind they were that drew Austin and Vic in since they were complete opposites. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he's just so perfect. He's so nice, and kind. And he has this smile that-that makes my heart beat faster. His laugh is just adorable. His eyes are the prettiest and biggest I've ever seen. His hair is just perfect. You should have seen him on our date. I took him for picnic at the beach and on our walk down to the sand, this kid bumped into us.

Kellin - being Kellin - apologized so much. It turned out the kid had lost his family so Kellin picked him up and helped him find his family after getting the kid to smile back. You should have seen it, the moment Kellin touched him, the kid just relaxed. There's just something about him.

And his parents. Oh, my God, his parents. They are some of the nicest people I have ever met. Not once did they give me a dirty look. They smiled and they were so welcoming. I just - I want to be a part of his life." And Austin smiled, this was the happiest he'd ever heard his friend. He can only imagine how much happier he is.

"I feel you. I took Alan to a petting zoo - "

"Smart."

" - Right? Anyway, the animals just levitated towards him. They weren't afraid of him. And you're right about the smiles - his is just perfect. I took a lot of pictures."

"Of course you did. Well, I have to go plan another date. Later."

"Bye."

After that, it had been a boring week at school. But there was one thing Austin noticed. Alan didn't want to be kissed by him. They were walking to class when it first happened. Like any other high school, the hallways got crowded. So by accident or on purpose, someone bumped into Alan causing him to almost fall over, but Austin held him.

They looked into each others eyes and Austin began leaning down, and right before their lips could touch, Alan turned his head the other way and Austin ended up kissing his cheek. "We-We should get to class," Alan had stuttered, cheeks aflame. Austin could only nod.

The second time it happened, Austin had driven Alan home and before Alan could get out of the car, Austin pulled on his arm. Alan had turned to look at him confusion evident on his face. He began leaning in, and Alan escaped his grasp, leaving the car, but before he closed the door, he spoke. "B-Bye. Thank you for the ride home." It was driving Austin absolutely insane.

They were driving to their next date. And Alan was about to ask again where they were going when Austin parks the car. "I didn't want to do a cliché, but I really love the park, so I decided a walk in the park and picnic when we get hungry." And Alan smiles.

"Don't worry about clichés, I don't mind. And thank you for bringing me, I haven't gone in a while." They get out of the car and begin, walking hand in hand around the small wooded area. They walked around the lake and Alan saw a few turtles raise their heads over the water. He squealed each time it happened. Everything was going great, until he showed up.

"Austin, is that you?" A voice rang out. Alan turned to look at them confused and Austin tensed and turn to look at them scowling. "It is," the accented voice called, walking up to them.

"What do you want," Austin snapped and Alan frowned. Austin was never this hostile, not even with Hayley.

"Oh, come on. Is that any way to talk to an old mate?"

"We were never friends. You outed me to the whole school, Oli!"

"Not that it matters, Aust. No one messed with you."

"That doesn't matter. I trusted you and you let me down."

This Oli guy shrugged, then he raises an eye-brow when he sees Alan who moves to hide a bit behind Austin. "And who are you?"

"A-Alan."

"Ooh. Alan, you sure are adorable."

"Leave him alone, Oli," Austin growls.

"What? I'm just making conversation with your new little play thing."

"You dick, Alan isn't my play thing."

Oli chuckles before looking at Austin and realizing he was being serious. "Wait - you're joking, right? You can't possibly be falling for this little ginger." Austin's scowl deepens.

"Oh, this is rich. Austin has a new bitch. Tell me, are his moans as loud as you like? Was he tight? Oh, wait - is he such a whore that he was so loose?"

"You fucking son of a bitch," And Austin launches himself at him. He begins punching Oli and hitting whatever he could.

"Austin! Aust! Stop! You're hurting him," Alan cried out. He rushes forward and steps between Oli and Austin. Austin's fist was raised in the air, but it stopped as soon as Austin saw who was blocking Oli. He was not about to hurt Alan. He drops his fist staring into Alan's terrified eyes. Alan raises a hand to Austin's cheek and Austin relaxes, closing his eyes and leaning into Alan's gentle touch.

"You - You actually love this ginger!" And Austin lands one more punch before walking away with Alan.

The rest of the walk was tense and as they were walking to the car for the picnic basket, Austin freezes and groans. "I can't believe I got in a fight on a date. On a date with you, of all people. No wonder nobody will ever like me. I'm just a fucking disaster."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. I got in a fight in front of you and I know you hate that. I almost hit you. It's no question why no one likes me."

"I like you." Austin snaps his head to face Alan who stood straight, a light blush on his cheeks. Austin marches over to him, and Alan looks up at him before blushing harder and lowering his gaze. Austin stared at his princess before grabbing Alan's face in his tattooed hand and pressing their lips together. Alan jumps in surprise, but when Austin carressed Alan's body until he reaches Alan's waist, and Alan relaxes at the soft touch and begins kissing back, wrapping his arms around Austin's neck pulling him closer.

They pull back slowly and press their foreheads together. "I want to take things slow," Alan says, bringing his hand to Austin's lips, running his thumb over them.

"That's fine," Austin says, breathlessly. "Now, how about that picnic?"


	6. Chapter Six

It was the day after Austin and Alan's date. They had decided to go to the park again, but no picnic this time - unless Austin wanted to surprise Alan. They were just leaving Alan's house, walking hand in hand to the park that was down the street.

Austin brings their intertwined hands to his lips and presses a kiss to Alan's soft, small, and dainty hand. Alan's face blooms a light blush. Austin chuckles before leaning down and stealing a small kiss. He feels his lips tingle when they come in contact with Alan's soft ones. He felt fire course through his veins, but he also felt light. As if he were on a cloud, or high, that's how Alan made him feel.

Alan presses a soft kiss to Austin's cheek before pulling back, blushing. Then he looks up at Austin through his eye-lashes. Austin only chuckles before pressing a kiss on Alan's nose causing Alan to scrunch it up cutely. Austin bursts out laughing. "Oh, Alan, you are adorable," he says, which causes Alan's light blush to darken.

"Stop," Alan whined.

"Kitten, you need to let me shower you in compliments. It's how relationships work."

Alan blushes, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, baby. Not only that, but I also like making you blush." Which only causes Alan to darken. "Austin, stop. I'll make you a deal."

"A deal," Austin asks, raising an eye-brow.

"Yes."

"Go on," Austin says, moving his hand to Alan's petite waist and pulling him closer so that Alan was in front of him.

"Well, since you seem to like complimenting me, I'll let you give me compliment a day."

"What? Just one? But everything you do is perfect. Three compliments day."

"Two."

"Four."

"Three."

"Great, three it is... every hour."

"Every hour!"

"Great, glad you agree, princess. I get to compliment you every hour." Alan sighs.

"I don't like you." And Austin chuckles.

"Oh, on the contrary. You saying you like me is what started this relationship. But don't worry," Austin says and he leans into Alan's ear. "I like you, too."

Alan pushes him away softly. "Nope. I'm mad at you." He says, giving him the most mean look he could muster - which wasn't much. Alan wasn't one for anger or any bad emotions. 

"Well, either way, you look cute."

Alan's angry façade falls. "Austin, stop."

"Never," Austin whispers and pecks Alan's soft, pink lips once more. When he pulls back, Alan's pretty pink lips were parted a bit. When he meets Austin's eyes, he gives him a small smile. Then he reconciles their hands and they continue their way to the park.

Alan disconnects his hand from Austin's and Austin frowns at how cold he felt now without his princess to keep him company. Alan walked to the swings and got on one, gently swaying. Austin walks up behind him and begins to push Alan. Not fast or hard, just enough to make him move more. Alan laughed.

Alan jumps off after a while and begins running. Austin smirks and chases after his kitten. Alan runs behind a tree to catch his breath, and peaks his head over the side. He didn't spot Austin, he brings his head back behind the tree only for someone to grab his waist causing him to shriek.

He turns around to face Austin who was laughing. Alan was about to speak when Austin's fingers moved around his sides. He stiffled a giggle, "Austin, stop." He didn't listen. He began to tickle him harder and Alan began to laugh uncontrollably. "N-No, s-stop. Please," he could barely speak.

He tried moving away, but he tripped on his own feet and he was going down. But before he could hit the ground, Austin turned them around and his back hit the ground instead of Alan. Alan's laughing dies down to silent chuckles.

He was straddling Austin, but it wasn't as embarrassing as he thought it'd be. Austin had his hands placed gently on Alan's small waist. Alan leans down and places a kiss on Austin's lips. He pulls back slowly and sits up straight.

Austin stares up at him lovingly. Everything about Alan was perfect. The way his vibrant ginger hair moved in the wind, how his wide doe-eyes stared into you soul, how he spoke softly, but wise. He could make you want to do good if he tried hard enough. His lips held the most secrets, and the most happiness

He stared as the sun shined on Alan and made his ginger hair look golden. How his pale skin lit up. How his brown eyes looked like they had golden specs in them. How his ginger eye-lashes matched his hair. How his pretty pink lips were curled into a serene and blissful smile. How his cheeks held a rosey tint. How his hands were placed gently and softly on Austin's hard chest for balance. God, I love him.

Austin sits up, but leaves Alan on his lap. He stares up at Alan and lets out a breathy laugh and Alan does the same. He leans down and connects his lips with Austin. He smiles into the kiss and he realized he had never felt so at peace. They pull back but their lips were still touching.

They were breathing deeply, but laughing silently as well. Then Alan's pulls back completely and brings his hand to Austin's face. His fingers tentatively moved to cup one side of Austin's face. That touch was so Alan - unsure, soft, gentle, and caring.

Austin closes his eyes and leans into the touch. Alan runs his thumb gently over Austin's bottom lip causing Austin to open his eyes. He stares at Alan before removing one of his hands from Alan's waist and up to Alan's cheek, cupping it like Alan is doing his.

They look into each others eyes when they hear a camera go off. They remove their hands, but stay in there position, and turn to look to who had taken the picture. They turn to see a group of five guys around their age all holding cameras. "No! Go back to how you were or do something else cute! We need it for our photography club."

"Um, I'm sorry, but what are your names," Alan's asks softly.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Jesse, and these are my friends, Jack, Justin, Gabe, and Nick," he responds pointing to each individual.

"And why do you need to take picture of us?"

"Our photography club. Our homework is to take pictures of beautiful things of nature. And that position was great, the sun was great, your actions were great, everything was great."

"Who took the picture," Alan asks.

"I did," Jesse responds.

"Can I see it?" Jesse nods and Alan gets up from Austin's lap. But Austin holds his hand and places a kiss on it as they stare into each others eyes. Then another camera click. "Oh, my God. You guys are great. Let me photograph your wedding, okay?"

"Um, okay?" Alan responds. He pulls his hand away gently and walks over to stare at the picture. It was perfect. The angle was great, the sun was great, and you could see the love in their eyes for each other. It was a beautiful picture. "How much?"

"Pardon?"

"How much for a copy? You can use it for your club, but I'd like a copy."

"No, dude, for you, it's free. Let me get the printed out and I'll get it to you. Do you want the second one as well?" Alan nods, "Yes, please."

"Great. Here's my number. Call me tomorrow, I'll have it ready for you by then."

Austin walks up to them and wraps his arms around Alan. "I'd like a copy as well."

"Can do. Your boyfriend has my card. Just call."

"So, uh, can we take more pictures of you," Justin? asks. Alan turns his head to face Austin. "I don't see why not."

"Okay, yeah," Austin agrees. "How many do you need?"

"Well, for the homework, we need five total. Some of us already have a few others, so many two or three for each." Austin checks his watch.

"Yeah, okay. I've got time," he answers to them. Then he looks down at Alan. "What about you, princess?" Alan nods.

"Great! So, just do whatever you two were going to do. And don't worry, we've got you covered. We'll make them great. We'll worry about the lighting." They nod and begin walking hand in hand to playground. And as soon as they began laughing, they completely forgot they were being watched.

When they finish, Jesse promised to give each and every photo taken to Alan and Austin if he wanted. They agreed. "Bye, guys, good luck in your club."

"Thanks. I'd say good luck in your relationship, but you look like you don't need it. Bye." Austin and Alan begin walking back to Alan's house and when they enter, they're surprised to see Austin's dad sitting with Alan's parents.

"Dad?"

"Hello, Mr. Carlile?"

"Alan, we've been through this - it's Robert to you. And hey, Austin."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my son's future in-laws," and Austin smacks his forehead. "Dad," he whines.

"It's okay, Austin, your father is a very funny and wondeful man. Plus, you know we wouldn't mind having you a part of our family," Alan's mom compliments. "We invited him to stay for dinner," Alan's dad continues. "Um, how did you find out where they lived?"

"Oh, Austin, I called them. I found their number in the phonebook."

"Right, dad."

"Come on, Aust, let's go to Kellin's house. What time is dinner, mom," Alan asks. "7:00, sweetie."

"Okay, mom. Bye, love you."

"Love you, too." Then they walk out of the house.

~~~

"You have no idea how much happier Austin's been since he met your son," Mr. Carlile informs.

"Well, I'm glad. But why hasn't he been happy," Mr. Ashby asks. Mr. Carlile's throat closes up. "Well, my wife - Austin's mom - died a year ago of a disease called Marfan's Syndrome."

"Oh, my. Isn't that hereditary?" Mrs. Ashby asks.

"Yes, the doctors checked Austin, and he has it, but he's fine. Anyway, after she died. Well, he stopped smiling for a long time. He wouldn't talk to me. He'd lash out, he didn't care about anything. He's gotten kicked out of multiple schools which is why he's now at Alan's. He's been through so much and I thank the heavens he's met Alan. He's such a nice boy. You've raised a wonderful son."

"Thank you. But your son has been protecting ours and we're ever so grateful. See, Alan, he's not very big or intimidating. He's an easy target to the other kids at school. He used to get bullied very badly. But since Austin's moved here, he hasn't come home with a single bruise."

"Ah, yes. Austin isn't afraid to stand up for what he believes is right. I love him very much for that. And he's finally said it to me after a year of never saying it and it's all thanks to Alan."

They chuckle. "How long do you think it'll take before Austin pops the question," Mr. Ashby asks.

"I give it until they graduate high school," Mr. Carlile says. "I say sooner, maybe Alan's birthday," Ms. Ashby says.

"When is Alan's birthday?"

"May 22nd. He'll be turning eighteen."

"The bets are placed," Mr. Ashby says, typing them on his phone.

~~~

Alan was sitting on the floor inbetween Austin's legs as they watched a movie in Kellin's room. He leaned back into Austin's chest and rests his head on Austin's heart. Austin moves so his chin is over Alan's head. He brings his arms so they're around Alan.

Alan reads Austin's watch and sees it's 6:56. "Aust," he whispers. "Hmm," Austin hums in response.

"We have to go. Dinner starts in four minutes."

"Okay, kitten." Austin gets up first, then he grabs Alan gently, picking him up. "We have to go," he says to the couple on the bed. Kellin and Vic were in the same position as Alan and Austin were only on the bed. "Bye, guys," Kellin says.

They walk back to Alan's house holding hands and their parents coo when they see them. Alan blushes and Austin rolls his eyes. They walk to the table and take their seats beside each other. Alan's mom places plates full of food in front them. The chat aimlessly among themselves not listening to their parents conversation.

Austin chuckles when Alan tells him he tried being a vegetarian to make Kellin feel more welcome, but how it backfired because he couldn't live without meat. It was so funny because it was like Alan to do something that extreme for a friend. He places a kiss on Alan's forehead before leaning down and pecking his lips.

Then they hear, "Aww!" come from every adult in the room. They pull apart Alan blushing a deep shade of red. Then Austin sees his dad had his phone out. "Dad, no. Please tell me you didn't."

"Oh, but I did. Then he presses a few things on his iPhone before showing them his new wallpaper. "Ooh, Robert, send me that picture," Alan's dad says. And Alan flushes darker. The rest of dinner was spent teasing them until it was time for the Carlile's to leave.

"Bye, Alan, try to visit me sometime. Yeah?"

"Of course, Mr. Car - Robert. I will." He nods and walks to his car. "I'll see you at home, Aust."

"Later, dad," Austin calls from his place on Alan's porch. Then his dad gets in the car and drives off. Austin turns to face Alan. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah, kitten?"

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Night," and Austin places another kiss on Alan's lips before pulling back and climbing into his car. He watches as Alan walks inside his house. God, I love him. Then he drives home to sleep and dream of a certain red-headed boy.


	7. Epilogue

Austin and Alan lived happily ever after. Austin's dad was right and Austin proposed at Graduation in front of everyone. But before that, Austin always protected Alan from the bullies and jerks. And after a while, people caught on that Alan was protected.

They currently live together and they did get Jesse to photograph their wedding. They have all the pictures in a wedding album that Alan designed. They also got the cat Alan always wanted, Sophie.

They lived in a small, little house that Alan picked out. It was one story and had two bedrooms, a bathroom, living room, and kitchen. They had a small table for eating with three chairs. They had some pictures of them together on the wall, a picture of Kellin and Vic who lived next door and got married a year after they did.

Alan was currently in the living room on the couch. He had a book in hand and his legs were tucked to his side. He cooed at the book in hand and smiled when the couple kissed. He was in his own little bubble with the monitor on the table beside him that he jumped when the door was slammed open.

He tensed and listened to the monitor carefully. For a while, he stays silent and then he breathes a sigh of relief. He was still sleeping. Alan gets up and walks to the front door and sees his husband standing angrily at the door.

"Aust," Alan begins, walking towards him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Alan," Austin snapped and Alan frowned. Austin never called him by his name, it was either Princess, Love, Kitten, or Ally. Never Alan unless he was being serious and telling Alan he loved him.

Alan walked closer and placed a hand gently on Austin's cheek. "Aust, please tell me what's wrong." And Austin pushed Alan's hand away, albeit gently, but it hurt Alan. "Alan, please, just shut up. I need peace and quiet."

Alan nods quietly. "Okay, I'm here for when you're ready to talk." He then turns to walk away, but an angry voice holds him back. "Jesus Christ, Alan, I don't need to talk. I won't need to talk."

Alan jumps, Austin never shouted at him. "I-I'm sorry. I just - "

"Alan, just shut up. Shut up." He had gotten closer to Alan and his hand was raised. Alan's eyes widen in fear before he clenched them shut and waited for the impact. But it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at Austin who had lowered his hand. He held a look of shame.

"Au-Aust?"

"I'm sorry, Alan, I'm so sorry," he brings his head to Alan's shoulder and cries. Alan whimpered and hugged Austin. Austin never cried. Alan's never seen Austin cry. "What's wrong, Austin?"

Austin pulls back and leads Alan to their bedroom. He made sure to grab the monitor. He sits at the edge of the bed and made sure to keep some distance between them. "Today at work, this jackass at work. He apparently knew us from high school. He used to bully you." He raises his head and stares at Alan. Alan's eyes held concern.

"Anyway, he told me you were only with me out of fear. He said you stayed because you were scared that if you left, I'd hurt you. And I guess I proved that when you flinched at my raised hand." Austin sighed and he began crying again.

Alan got up immediately and went in between Austin's legs. "Austin, I-I'm not with you out of fear."

"You flinched, Alan! You are scared of me."

"No, Austin. I'm not scared of you. I was bullied and beat up most of my life. I'm scared of getting hurt, but I'm not scared of you. Austin, I love you. I love you and I have no reason not to. You've never hurt me, never broke my trust. What is there to be afraid of? You promised to never hurt me and you haven't. I love you."

Austin smiled through his tear and connected his lips to Alan's. "I love you more, princess." And Alan smiled at the pet name. Before either could speak, a small voice rang through the air. "Daddy, Papa? Why were you guys yelling?"

They both pulled back and smiled. Alan walks to their three year old son and crouches down in front of him. "Don't worry about, Justin. It's all okay now. Come on, let's get you back in bed." Alan picks up the smaller ginger and carries him to his room.

He places him gently in bed and pecks his forehead. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, mommy."

Alan smiles and turns off the light, leaving the night light on. He walks back to his and Austin's room to see Austin getting ready for bed. He walks up behind him and wraps his arms around Austin, placing his head on his husband's strong back. "I love you so much."

He pulls back and begins changing into one of Austin's tank tops that was way to big for him. They both climb in bed and Austin holds him close. They fall asleep in each other's arms like always.

~~~

At work the next day, when the same guy from before came in, Austin punched him and told him to leave. It was his tattoo shop, after all. That was also the first time he's punched someone in the four years he's been married to his Kitten.


End file.
